Bloody Tears
by TheDarkInsideOfMe
Summary: Nieve Ortiz is running away from a great evil and brings a whole lot of hell to Forks. Imprint/Jacob.


**~A/N: This takes place after Breaking Dawn (15 years at the most). Jacob hasn't imprinted on Nessie (But that doesn't mean she's not interested in him)**

* * *

><p>Nieve Ortiz stumbled upon the town by accident. In reality she had no idea where she was or how she got there. For the past few days she has been running on pure fear and adrenalin, escaping the monster that was plenty of miles away but still coming in full force. Nieve couldn't run anymore. Her exhausted body pleaded for a nights worth of sleep and a belly full of warm food.<p>

Unfortunately Nieve couldn't offer it even a slight nap and a rabbit. She had to keep running until her heart burst…or she found a safe place to live. Maria was still on her trial. Nieve may not be able to see or hear the vampire but she could _feel _Maria getting closer with each passing second.

Before Maria killed Esperanza, the old woman had sternly told Nieve not to ever expose her wolf form to a human. Or else Armageddon will come and a great war will rage across the world. Supernatural against the Natural. Ancient creatures that had taken slumber, for their time was over, will awake and destroy humanity and the world. Nieve never took those old stories seriously. Elves, Fearies and Elementals may have existed once but they don't anymore. Not after what humans have done to this earth.

Nieve tried sticking to the forests and heavily wooded areas but there weren't enough of those anymore. She had to turn back into a human and travel through the cities. Now Maria was closer then ever and Nieve's body has reached a limit.

The disgusting rain had begun to fall and whatever grim it carried clotted in her fur making it hard to move. Nieve's paws were bloody and in constant pain from healing and ripping. Letting out a pained moaned she collapsed into the polluted mud and closed her eyes. Deep inside her soul she could sense Maria's motives.

_Kill Nieve. Drink her blood. Become powerful. Start War. Become the Queen. Rule the world._ A lot of work for a vampire to master but Maria wasn't your average vampire. Whatever turned her was ancient and pure evil. Powerful. Maria can very well do all those things.

Nieve should just throw herself into the ocean or blow herself up with a bomb of some sort. She had come close to doing it but unable to. She didn't want to die. Running was her best option. Nieve knew very little about vampires but she knew enough to hope that Maria's crazed insanity will eventually fade once she gets older. It was fools hope but logical.

Shuddering Nieve curled into a comfortable position and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Upon awaking Nieve felt clean surroundings around her. The air was fresh and healthy. The material under her soft and comfortable. She certainly couldn't be in heaven because she knew no such thing existed. In the silence she could practically hear her own heartbeat and feel the blood pumping through her.<p>

Sitting up straight she flung the covers off her and assumed a defensive position. Someone found her in the woods and brought her to a safe location. Protecting her from the dangerous outside world. She must have turned back into a human; someone rich must have found her. She was wearing white jeans and a green turtle neck shirt. The clothing didn't irritate her skin at all.

The room was filled with pictures of beautiful people and expensive items placed everywhere. Nieve felt out of place and even more suspicious.

The room door opened and a woman walked in. She was carrying a tray full of mouth-watering food and a pitcher of purified water. She walked with grace and wore a cheerful expression. Nothing strange out about her…except for the golden eyes and pale complexion.

Nieve knew immediately what the woman was and her fight and flight mode set in. Nieve slammed into the woman with full force and raced out of the room, jumping down the stairs and through a door leading to the outside. The dramatic switch between environments played a heavy toll on her body but she kept running. But once the shock wore off she fell to the ground breathing heavily. Her body shaking with coldness and lack of nutrition.

The familiar tug of Maria reminded Nieve that she stood in one place for too long. The 200 miles between them shrunken to 55. Panic set in and she pushed herself back up and with wobbly knees began running. She only got a few feet before cold hands grabbed her arms and she let out a scream. Earning herself some painful bruises she tried to fight against a male vampire.

"We're not going to harm you." He said calmly. "You're safe here."

"She's coming!" Nieve blurted out and tried to phase. Nothing happened.

"Who?"

"Let me go!"

Effortlessly he picked her up and walked her back to the house. Nieve did everything in her power to make him let go of her, even kneeing him in the groin. Nothing worked. From the doorway the female vampire stood with a needle in her hand. Nieve let out a shriek as the needle entered her skin. Not too long after she lost consciousness.


End file.
